


A Dance

by artispain



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artispain/pseuds/artispain
Summary: Just reader giving Perfect Cell a lap dance. Happy ending included uwu
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Cell (Dragon Ball)/You
Kudos: 38





	A Dance

“Why?” His beautiful pink irises frame his constricting pupils.  
“Why do you want me to sit?” He very obviously doesn’t like the fact that you’re not telling him why you want him to do this. He crosses his arms upon his massive chest, an immovable object. Absurd. A giant agent of breath taking destruction. In your living room. You can’t look at him, or else you’ll lose all of your pathetic thirsty nerve, so instead you look at that broad chest.  
“Okay. We both know I can’t make you sit, Cell. And I do NOT have the guts to tell you why I want you to. So…. If you don’t want to then that’s fine. Just….. it’s not bad. I promise! I just wanna do this.” You’re babbling. You always do when he’s looming over you like this. And it’s even worse now, considering what you’re planning.   
“Not bad?” You can practically feel his gaze roving over you. “As if you could ever harm me, human.” He chuckles. And this makes you at least brave enough to look at that stupidly handsome face.  
“I…… I would never want to hurt you. Not ever.” And now you don’t even care how dumb you sound. “I just…… I wanna make you feel good, that’s all.”   
He smirks at this and inclines his head.   
“I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t make me feel good, (Y/N). However, if my sitting will ease your nervousness, then I will comply.” And he does just this. And just as always, you get an odd surreal feeling watching him move within your home.   
He’s a big guy. Thankfully your old sofa is also very plush and big. You’d bought it years ago at a yard sale. Best 50 bucks you’d ever spent in light of it’s current occupant.   
He reclines, leaning back like a big chitinous feline, utterly comfortable and confident. His arms remain crossed, his knees relaxed and parted. He continues to smirk at you. Geez, he’s pretty. Bastard knows it, too.   
“Well. I’m sitting. Are you happy?” He’s very obviously amused now. “Now, what are you planning inside that little mind? Hmm?”   
Okay. Time to bring the thunder. *Oh shit how am I gonna do this??*  
You walk over and switch the lights off. There’s a lamp on in the corner of the room and it casts its soft glow. Not firelight, but you don’t have a fireplace so it’ll have to do. And you switch on some music. A low deep lustful tune.   
“What are you doing?” His voice is wolfine. Asshole can probably hear the nervous thunder of your heart.   
You turn to look at him. And immediately wish you hadn’t. He’s looking at you, a flickering glow to those inhuman eyes. And his smirk is DRIPPING with his amusement at you. You take a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
“Just……. Being dumb.”   
His expression darkens.   
“You are not dumb, human. Just silly.”  
Somehow this nonchalant dismissal of your self deprecation makes this even harder. Well…… now or never.   
You close your eyes. Makes this easier when you’re not seeing those intense eyes upon you.   
You sway slowly at first, just getting the feeling of the bass and music in your bones and blood. He is silent.   
The chorus begins. Man this is a good song. You begin to move to it. Dancing for him.   
You reach up to unbutton your shirt, the tune flowing through you now. You feel fluid and relaxed and alive and….. maybe even a little sexy. And he still hasn’t made a single sound. So you tune thoughts of him out and just move with the beat.   
And you strip for him. Slow. Swaying. Carelessly tossing your garments away as you do.   
After you shimmy from your panties, you continue to move. Fluid.  
“Get over here, (Y/N).” His voice has a very deadly. You finally get the guts to look at him.   
He’s got his chin cupped in the crook of his forefinger, his thumb perched under his chin. And his magenta eyes are blazing out at you. He almost looks angry.   
You are a little euphoric from your own actions and bravery. Probably not as afraid as you SHOULD be. And so you go to him slowly, swaying to the beat of the music. A serpent moving to the call of the charmer.   
His large hand whips out faster than you can really see. One moment his hand is at his chin. The next, his long fingers are grasped almost painfully around your wrist. You have a moment to admire the way the low light glimmers on his nails before he has you upon him. Straddling him.   
“You little teasing worm.”   
He sounds so ANGRY. But you are oddly unafraid of him. Even at the pinpoints of stinging pain as his nails dig into the flesh of your ass cheeks as he moves your hips upon him. You are not afraid.   
The force he exerts is greedy. Unconcerned for your comfort. And the force of it pushes your chest to his. You sigh at this strength.   
His chest is without any give at all. Your breasts almost bruise at how hard his biceps are pressing you in.   
Your nose bumps his chin as you look up at him. His eyes are closed. He’s just enjoying this crushing pressure on your soft flesh. He’s beautiful.   
You can feel his cock, wet and prodding, at your slit and you mewl and try to move your hips. To angle yourself for better entry.   
“Oh, you like this.” His words are smug, but his voice is harsh and lustful. His eyes open and his pupils dilate and focus on you, his gorgeous pink irises flicking to make direct eye contact.  
“Yeah. I do.” You extricate your arms from his embrace, you can feel him relaxing slightly to allow this, to bring your hands up to touch that pretty perfect jawline. Just running your fingers along it before trailing them up to his cheeks. He smirks at you.   
His hips move, slowly, but without mercy, and he’s inside you. You groan at the fullness of him. And then his nails leave your ass to settle his hands at your waist, the grip of his palms almost gentle. He’s allowing you to move at your own pace.   
And you oblige him. Your head falls back, your jaw slack, just at his mercy, as you ride him at your leisure.   
You choose a slow pace. You always do when he allows you any modicum of control like this. Just savoring how he feels inside you. The girth of him.   
His hands leave your waist and you feel them at either side of your face as he cups your cheeks and pulls your eyes back to his.  
“Look at me, damn you.”  
You gasp at the naked lust in his gaze.   
“You are so beautiful.” Your voice cracks.   
His smirk is more of a grimace.  
“Wanton thing.”  
“Oh yes. Yes I am.” But your bold words are gasping as one of his hands leave your face to trail down your body and his thumb presses into your clit. His voice is a hiss.  
“Come for me, you little minx.” His thumb is just as merciless as he is.   
And it is effective. Your body shudders as you do just as he says, his name the only intelligible word on your tongue.   
It’s intense. And you collapse against him. He chuckles, still very much hard within you.   
“That was cute. And what was that, exactly?”   
“Just me dancing for you, Cell.” You can barely breathe, much less speak.   
“And it’s purpose?”  
“I…… I just wanted to make you feel good. Like I told you.”  
Another chuckle.   
“It was effective. But I feel as if this ‘dancing' was more for your benefit. Do I really make you that nervous?”  
“You scare the hell outta me, Cell. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you.”  
“I know you do. Good answer.”   
His hands travel back down to your hips to grasp you and your sharp inhale indicates that pinprick pain of his nails piercing your skin again. And he growls.   
“Pretty thing…….”   
This praise, so rare from him, is enough to ignite the fire in your belly again. But this time, it is he whom sets the pace. And it’s much faster than the one you had selected.   
And you love every moment of this. His shameless claiming of you. How he works your body upon his cock.   
You reach down to touch yourself, spreading your fingers to slide between the two of you to feel him sliding in and out of you as he fucks you, before pulling them back up to press into the hot throbbing flesh of your clit, matching his rhythm.   
And you look at his face. He’s staring at you, his jaw clenched and his teeth bared.   
“It’s your turn, big gorgeous boy. Let me watch you feel good.”   
He growls. And you are unsure if it is annoyance at your words, the nearness of his release, or both. And you don’t care either way. He’s absolutely breathtaking. Your second orgasm claims you before his first.   
His eyes finally close. And you bask in how his entire face clenches as he spills within you. How his massive chest constricts as he groans. It takes him much longer than it does for you. And he’s so pretty when he is like this. And you tell him so.   
After some time, he relaxes and his eyes open. He looks at your sweaty flushed face and smirks.   
“You’ll be doing this again, yes?”  
You’d laugh at his strangely innocent eagerness, but you are simply too breathless.   
“If you want, yes.”  
“Oh, I want.” He chuckles again and leans forward to nuzzle into your breasts.


End file.
